Fanfics cortos de Caballeros del Zodiaco
by Daga Saar
Summary: Historias cortas, autoconclusivas e independientes entre sí, basadas en el universo de Caballeros del Zodiaco Saint Seiya .
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Muchos de mis fics son cortos, por lo que crear un espacio para cada uno hara que la lista de autor luciera desordenada. Por eso decidí ponerlos todos bajo un solo título, aunque la mayoría no tienen relación entre sí ni siguen una misma línea temporal o argumental.

Lo único que une los fics que encontrarás en esta sección es que pertenecen al mismo fandom: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Saint Seiya).

Ah, sí, lo olvidaba, el "disclaimer" obligatorio: los personajes, manga y anime en el que están basadas estas historias pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y otros (ninguno de los cuales soy yo). Solamente los tomé prestados para jugar un rato.


	2. Mirando el mar, mirando desde el mar

**MIRANDO El MAR, MIRANDO DESDE EL MAR **

-Doce Caballeros de oro sirven a Atenea y cada uno de ellos vigila a uno de los doce grandes dioses de Grecia, incluyendo a la misma Atenea, porque ninguno est a salvo de la locura de Ares...

No sé si habra alguien escuchando mientras nuestro Maestro hablaba. Yo, al menos, no lo hacía. Era aburrido.

Sin embargo, ahora he tenido tiempo de sobra (entre el ir y venir de las mareas) para meditar sobre sus palabras. Ahora me acuerdo de casi todo, sus enseñanzas están frescas en mi memoria como una herida recin abierta.

Como Caballero de Géminis, uno de nosotros, los aprendices, tendría la misión de vigilar a Poseidón. Por ello se nos había señalado el Cabo Sunión como algo más importante que la Casa de Géminis. Cierto, en la Casa protegeríamos a Atenea, pero en el Cabo Sunión protegeríamos al mundo. Así que mi hermano y yo nos acostumbramos desde muy jóvenes a mirar el mar como quien observa atentamente a un enemigo en potencia. El Mal podía llegar desde ahí cualquier día... era algo que resultaba al mismo tiempo inquietante y atrayente... ¿Estaríamos preparados para realizar nuestra parte en el esquema del universo si Poseidón despertaba alguna vez?

-Al mar se le ama o se le odia, pero nunca te puede ser indiferente -escuché decir una vez a mi hermano, y me pregunté si era eso lo que sentía o si repetía las palabras de alguien más. A veces me sorprendía la sensación de estar conversando con un completo desconocido en lugar de mi gemelo idéntico, pero ese otro alguien era una persona a quien conocía mejor (de una manera extraña) que a Saga. Una locura.

-El mayor peligro cuando te dedicas únicamente a vigilar es que puedes acabar pareciéndote a aquello a lo que vigilas -le dijo Dohko a mi Maestro en una ocasión, cuando ya solo le quedábamos dos aprendices.

En aquel entonces pensé que lo decía por su propia experiencia (nadie había pasado más tiempo que él vigilando a los dioses y para mí era la imagen misma de la decadencia y la muerte, cosas que siempre asociaba con Hades), pero años después terminé por comprender a qué se refería. Mientras hablaba, me estaba mirando a los ojos, cosa que no hacía nunca.

Cuando Saga quiso saber qué ocurría conmigo se lo dije todo, completamente todo, mis temores, mis dudas, mis planes, mi locura.

Se horrorizó.

Él no poda creer que yo tuviera un plan semejante y yo no poda creer que él reaccionara así.

Sabía lo que me tocaba esperar del resto del Santuario y estaba listo para luchar contra todos (y vencer incluso)... ¿pero él? ¿Por qué retrocedió con esa expresión asqueada? ¿Por qué tenía que decirme que lo había decepcionado, que se avergonzaba de mí?

... ¿Que renegaba de mí? ...

¿Por qué tena que decir eso precisamente él de entre todos los seres vivientes? Acaso no se daba cuenta que tres cuartas partes de lo que yo pretendía hacer eran, palabra por palabra, lo que le haba escuchado gritar a él en medio de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban casi cada noche?

Pensé que me apoyara, que mi sangre estaría de mi lado.

Si yo lo decepcioné a él no fue menos lo que me decepcionó él a mí.

Siempre hemos sido así: para bien o para mal siempre dábamos y recibíamos en la misma proporción.

Solo que esta vez (¿sería por su dolor, sería por mi sorpresa?) él logró vencerme.

Estoy aquí desde entonces.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Estaba resignado a morir cuando desperté y vi los barrotes y sentí el mar rodeándome.

El mar que yo vigilaba cada día sería mi tumba.

Me sumergí en aquello que vigilaba y me volví una amenaza mayor que el propio Poseidón.

Miraba el mar, ahora miro desde el mar.

Cuando comprendí eso no pude evitar reírme. Pasara lo que pasara, podría morir afirmado que había superado a un dios, al menos en forma potencial.

Subió la marea y grité llamando a Saga.

Me humillé suplicándole. Jamás le haba pedido nada a nadie, mucho menos suplicar, ni siquiera a él.

Es un amargo consuelo el pensar que ni siquiera me habrá escuchado rebajándome de esa manera. Me figuro que estará en la Casa de Géminis (el caballero en su Laberinto...) tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que por lo menos enfrenté la muerte con dignidad.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar todo, vino ese cosmos que me sostuvo cuando mis fuerzas me abandonaban.

Yo no quería, pero me obligó a seguir viviendo.

¿Para qué?

No hay ninguna razón por la que deba vivir.

¿Por qué pierde el tiempo manteniéndome con vida?

¿Acaso espera que me arrepienta y vuelva al buen camino?

¿Acaso está dando tiempo a que mi hermano me perdone y venga a rescatarme y (tal vez) redimir mi alma?

¿...Acaso solo est alargando mi tortura?

¿Es que la sentencia de muerte otorgada por mi propia sangre no te parece suficiente, diosa de la Sabiduría?

Sube la marea otra vez y puedo sentir tu cosmos que viene a condenarme a seguir viviendo un día más.

¡Atenea! ¡Atenea, te maldigo! ¡Reniego de ti por esta muerte tantas veces aplazada! ¡Juro por mí mismo yo, que no pongo mi fe en ti ni en ningún otro dios de Grecia! ¡Juro que si sobrevivo desearás haberme permitido morir cuando pudiste hacerlo!

**Fin **


	3. Un lugar seguro

**UN LUGAR SEGURO**

Silencio

Oscuridad.

Frío.

-¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien que pueda escucharme?

-¡Por aquí!

-Gracias al cielo, pensé que estaba solo...

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Saga?

-¿Kanon?

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-No lo sé. Desperté y aquí estaba.

-Hace frío...

-Siempre igual de friolento.

-Bueno, he pasado mucho tiempo en lugares muy húmedos... ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada?

-No tengo por qué decir nada.

-... Estás enojado.

-No lo estoy.

-Sí lo estás.

-¡NO ESTOY ENOJADO!

Silencio.

-¿Saga?

-¿Sí?

-¿Estamos... muertos?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Tú eres el que ha estado muerto antes, yo soy nuevo en esto.

-No sé si reír o golpearte.

-Normal, tratándose de ti.

-Sigh. ¿Cuándo te volviste *tan* chistoso?

-Siempre lo he sido, pero...

-Pero yo no ponía atención la mitad del tiempo. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?

-No.

-Sí, es eso lo que pensabas decir.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

Silencio.

-¿Por qué es que no podemos estar juntos cinco minutos sin empezar a pelear?

-Te diría que es culpa tuya, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para ponerme en esas tonterías.

-¿Culpa mía? Sí, claro, siempre es mi culpa, échenle la culpa a Kanon, es más sencillo que creer que Saga se está volviendo loco...

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que estaba loco?

-Sí, pero no en pasado, pienso que todavía lo estás. Mira que usar el Susurro de Atenea...

-Debería hacerte callar.

-Debería...

-No-lo-di-gas.

-¿Decir qué?

-Lo que ibas a decir, no quiero oírlo. No tienes derecho a juzgarme.

-Tengo el mismo derecho que tú tenías de juzgarme a mí.

-¡Tú confesaste una conspiración en contra de Atenea!

-Y tú traicionaste tanto a Atenea como a Ares y a Hades.

-¿Qué?

-Ares te tomó como reencarnación...

-¡Fue una posesión!

-Juraste lealtad a Hades...

-¡Para poder salir del infierno y ayudar a Atenea!

-Trataste de matarla a ella...

-¡Por Dios, Kanon, cómo puedes decir esas cosas!

-¿Cómo pudiste decir tú que renegabas de mí? Y cuando llegaste con Kamus y Shura a la Casa de Géminis, ¿acaso dijiste "es mi hermano el que está controlando el laberinto"? Nooo... "El hombre que me hizo despertar al Mal", eso fue lo que dijiste. Nunca es tu culpa... siempre has sido la víctima, ¿no? Está bien, alguien tiene que ser el malo en este dúo tan mal avenido.

-...Eso me dolió.

-Me alegro.

Silencio.

-... ¿Kanon?

-¿Mmm?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que preguntaste antes, si estamos muertos. No lo sé... Deberíamos estarlo... ¿no crees?

-Sería lo más lógico. El problema es que la lógica dejó de funcionar para mí hace muchos años.

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Todo era más fácil cuando éramos niños...

-No me parece que fuera menos difícil entonces.

-Pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, ¿no?

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, eso tengo que admitirlo.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que nos quedamos encerrados en el sótano?

-Dirás la vez que Shion nos encerró en el sótano.

-¿Fue él?

-Creo que no se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí, por eso echó llave y nos dejó dentro.

-Nunca dijo nada al respecto.

-No, pero yo lo oí cuando cerró la puerta, estaba hablando con alguien más acerca de los problemas que le dábamos...

-¿"Dábamos"?

-...sigh... Bueno, sí, era de mí de quien estaba hablando, pero la mitad de las cosas que le oí mencionar las habías hecho tú. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para pasar por un ángel todo ese tiempo, con todo y lo de tu doble personalidad, y que yo pagara siempre las propias y las ajenas?

-¿Suerte? ¿Mi encanto personal?

-¿Desde cuándo te haces el gracioso?

-Tal vez sea contagioso.

-No es divertido.

-Ya sé que no.

Silencio.

-Si estuviéramos muertos... ¿en dónde estaríamos?

-Esto no se parece a la idea que tengo del cielo... ¿será el infierno?

-Tampoco se parece al infierno. ¿Un estado intermedio?

-¿El Limbo o el Purgatorio?

-Tal vez seamos fantasmas.

-Saga, estás empezando a asustarme.

-Entonces quizá sí seamos fantasmas... ejem... Buuuu...

Risas.

-No puedo creer que haya logrado hacerte reír.

-Tampoco yo, debo estar rebajando mis exigencias.

-Muy gracioso, Kanon, muy gracioso.

-No te enojes... qué sensible que eres, hermano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

-Ni idea. Yo... la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte, pero no sé por cuál empezar...

-¿Si logramos derribar el muro, por ejemplo?

-¿Era eso? ¿Por eso vibraba la armadura?

-Todas juntas, para llevar la luz del sol al centro del infierno.

-Debe haber sido glorioso.

-Lo fue... Te escuché entonces.

-¿A mí?

-Despidiéndote... Eh, ¿a dónde vas?

-No, si no me voy... es sólo que quiero caminar un poco... hace tanto frío aquí.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que te había puesto incómodo.

-¿Por una tontería como esa? ¡Jah!

-Estás sonrojado...

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta si este sitio está oscuro como boca de lobo?

-No me di cuenta, sólo adiviné y tú acabas de confesarlo.

-Eres odioso, Saga.

-Si eres el Kanon que conozco, ahora debes estar todavía más sonrojado.

-¡No contestaré a eso si no hay un abogado presente!

Risas.

-Extrañaba esto.

-¿Estar encerrado en un sitio oscuro y frío?

-Reír. Hace años que no reía tan a gusto. Creo que eso hace que valga la pena estar en... en dondequiera que estemos...

-Como cuando estábamos en el sótano, ¿verdad?

-Sí, algo así.

-Al principio estuve muy asustado entonces, pero como tú estabas tan calmado, fingí que no tenía miedo... ¿y ahora de qué te ríes, Saga?

-Yo estaba muriéndome de miedo, pero como tú estabas tan calmado entonces...

-De las cosas que se entera uno veinte años después.

-Pero no estuvo tan mal, después de todo.

-Fue mejor que asistir al entrenamiento, eso sí. Por lo menos pudimos explorar el sótano.

-Y encontramos polvo, telarañas, polvo, cachivaches, polvo...

-¿Recuerdas que salimos a la mañana siguiente con el cabello completamente gris por el polvo y Aioros creyó que habíamos encanecido de miedo?

Risas.

Silencio.

-Acércate.

-¿Eh?

-Me pone nervioso oírte tropezando por todas partes.

-Sentados en un rincón nunca vamos a encontrar la salida.

-Eso puede esperar. Ahora estoy muy cansado. ¿Tú no?

-... Sí, y adolorido también, pero...

-Siéntate un rato, por favor.

-Está bien... ¡Eh, pero qué haces!!! ¡Suéltame, Saga!!!

-Siempre igual de escandaloso.

-No me gusta que me abracen sin avisar primero... ¿no vas a soltarme?

-No.

-...

-Te has estado quejando del frío, ¿no? Bueno, pues yo también tengo frío, ¿sabes? Creo que así estaremos mejor los dos, al menos mientras descansamos un poco. Luego buscaremos la salida.

-Pero... Está bien.

Silencio.

-¿Kanon? ¿Kanon, estás bien?

-...

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-...nada...

-Pero estás llorando.

-...no es cierto...

-¡Claro que...! ... Está bien, tranquilo... Todo está bien. Estamos juntos, ¿no es así, pequeño hermano? Como antes.

-...sí, como antes... ¿Saga?

-Dime.

-Aquella vez, cuando lo del sótano...

-¿Sí?

-Cuando se hizo de noche y todavía estábamos ahí... entonces me abrazaste, como ahora, porque empecé a quejarme del frío, ¿recuerdas?

-Yo también tenía frío.

-No es el infierno.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aquí. No es el infierno. Es... es como lo que fue el sótano entonces. Un lugar seguro.

-Sí... un lugar seguro.

Silencio.

**  
Epílogo: **

-¡Saori!

-¿Sí, Shiryu?

-Acércate, ¿quieres? Encontramos algo más entre los escombros, parece que varias columnas formaron una cueva, por así decirlo, cuando se derrumbó el castillo... ¿Puedes percibir ese cosmos?

-Sí...

-Hyoga e Ikki están bajando ahora.

-Vamos nosotros también.

-Eh... ¿será prudente? Podría ser algún masei.

-No hay ningún peligro, Shiryu, créeme.

Silencio.

-¿Ikki?

-¿Saori?

-¿Encontraron a alguien?

-No deberías haber bajado aquí. ¿Qué tal que se derrumbe esto?

-Si ha aguantado dos días, puede aguantar un poco más. Déjame pasar.

-Terca.

-Igualmente.

-¡Ikki! ¡Encontré a alguien!

-Cielos...

-¿Saga y Kanon?

-¿Están... están muertos?

-No, Shiryu, creo que... sólo están dormidos.

-Cielos, siempre pensé que en el momento en que se encontraran juntos y a solas se matarían entre ellos.

-Cómo se nota que eres hijo único, Kiki. Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú aquí abajo?

-Eh... pues... uh...

-Espera, Hyoga, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Despertarlos, pueden estar heridos, Saori.

-No, están bien, lo sé... Déjalos dormir un poco más.

**Fin **


	4. El reloj

**EL RELOJ**

Shion captó un movimiento en el límite de su campo de visión y descubrió un pequeño insecto que acaba de posarse despreocupadamente en el alfeizar de la ventana. ¿Qué hacía ahí la diminuta criatura? Era la primera vez en muchos años que veía uno de esos insectos fuera del lugar que les correspondía... lo mejor sería capturarlo y devolverlo a su sitio antes de que lo atrapara un pájaro o alguna lagartija.

Se acercó despacio y adelantó la mano cuidadosamente, debía capturarlo sin hacerle daño, así que no podía moverse demasiado rápido ni emplear demasiada fuerza...

-¿Cazando grillos, Maestro Shion?

El insecto voló y Shion miró con algo de resignación al niño que acababa de sorprenderlo. Saga era el único de los aprendices en el Santuario que lograba acercarse al Patriarca sin que éste lo notara, y en más de una ocasión casi había tenido éxito en provocarle un infarto.

-No es un grillo –dijo Shion, con un tono calmado que ocultaba a la perfección el disgusto que sentía por haber sido atrapado en algo tan poco digno como una cacería de insectos.

-¿No?

El insecto se posó en lo alto de una pequeña pirámide de pergaminos, a la que Shion se acercó sigilosamente.

-¿Cazar insectos es una forma de entrenar? –preguntó Saga, y el insecto voló de nuevo.

Shion contuvo un gruñido de frustración. Era una suerte el que la máscara ocultara su rostro completamente, mientras la llevaba puesta solía darse el lujo de no esforzarse demasiado en controlar su expresión.

-No.

-Puedo aplastarlo con uno de estos libros –ofreció Saga.

-No, nada de eso. No quiero lastimarlo.

Saga lo miró enarcando las cejas. Parecía estar a punto de hacer otra pregunta, pero en cambio levantó una mano a la velocidad del rayo y atrapó al insecto.

"Suerte de principiante, sin duda alguna", pensó Shion.

-¡Ah, muy bien! No lo sueltes y procura no hacerle daño.

-¿Qué hago, entonces?

-Ven conmigo.

El niño siguió al Patriarca fuera del palacio y por los túneles que hacían de atajos entre las diversas partes del Santuario.

-Por cierto –dijo Shion de repente-. ¿A qué fuiste a buscarme?

-¿Eh? Oh... Aioros me preguntó algo que no pude responder y pensé que tal vez usted sabría la respuesta.

-¿Y esa pregunta es...?

-¿Por qué el reloj de las Doce Casas no tiene agujas?

-Porque no las necesita, no es un reloj normal.

-¿Ah, no?

-Antiguamente se realizaban combates sagrados para honrar a los dioses. El reloj de las Doce Casas se usaba entonces para determinar cuánto tiempo debía durar cada uno de esos combates. Por eso se dice que no marca tiempo real sino tiempo sagrado.

-¿Pero cómo hace para marcar el tiempo sin agujas?

-Oh, es cierto, la última vez que trabajó el reloj tú todavía no habías nacido... es con fuego.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando se inicia un combate sagrado, cada signo del reloj se ilumina durante una hora.

-¿Con fuego? ¿Y cómo se hace para que el fuego dure exactamente una hora? ¿Y si hay viento? ¿Y si llueve?

-No es fuego de verdad... oh, bueno, ya lo verás.

Habían salido del último túnel al interior de un edificio en el que Saga no recordaba haber estado antes y empezaron a subir una escalera de caracol.

-¿Dónde estamos, Maestro?

-Dentro del reloj.

Saga contempló la espiral de escaleras. El reloj debía ser mucho más alto de lo que parecía visto desde el Santuario. ¿Y de dónde provenía esa luz verde que iluminaba el interior del edificio?

-Aquí está el mecanismo –indicó Shion mientras subían alrededor de la maquinaria-. Fue construido por el propio Hefesto. Controla doce ventanas en cada una de las cuatro caras de la torre. Cuando se inicia un combate sagrado, el mecanismo abre todas las ventanas y luego las cierra una a una. Desde lejos, la luz que proviene del interior del reloj parece fuego.

-¿Y qué es en realidad?

-Ya lo verás.

El último nivel dentro del reloj era una caja transparente, Saga no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar una de esas paredes. Era fría al tacto, aunque no tanto como podría haberlo sido si hubiese estado hecha de hielo.

-Es cristal de roca –dijo Shion, adelantándose a sus preguntas mientras abría la puerta.

La caja de cristal estaba llena de... plantas. Era un enorme invernadero repleto de plantas que brillaban débilmente en la oscuridad... y, entre las plantas y por encima de ellas, una masa luminosa parecía flotar girando lentamente sobre sí misma, con oleadas más claras y más oscuras que la recorrían de un extremo a otro, con un ritmo similar a los latidos de un corazón.

-Dudo mucho que alguna de estas plantas pudiera sobrevivir más de unos minutos bajo la luz del sol –dijo Shion, sonriendo para sus adentros ante la expresión fascinada de Saga-, han estado aquí desde la era del mito y la única luz que conocen es la que ilumina el reloj... por cierto, ya puedes soltarlo.

Saga abrió la mano y contempló con atención al insecto que había atrapado.

-No es un grillo...

El insecto, por su parte, no le prestó ninguna atención a Saga y voló casi de inmediato para perderse en la masa luminosa, un punto de luz intermitente entre miríadas de su misma especie.

Shion contempló las luces un momento más y luego le indicó a Saga que saliera de la caja de luz para cerrar la puerta.

-Son luciérnagas.

**fin**


	5. La última línea

**LA ÚLTIMA LÍNEA**

_para Ucchan_

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

¿Por qué me lo preguntan a mí? ¿Es tan obvio cuál es mi papel aquí?

En otro momento esa pregunta habría halagado mi vanidad que, lo confieso, no es poca. Pero no me gustó que me lo preguntara a mí. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun ya partieron, subiendo las escaleras hacia la Primera Casa a todo correr, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y en cierto modo eso es precisamente lo que sucede. Doce horas para encontrar una forma de salvar a Atenea o no habrá un mañana.

Tal vez sí lo haya, pero si Atenea no llega a mañana, entonces no importará mucho que nosotros tampoco lo hagamos.

Me arrodillo junto a la Señorita y finjo examinar la herida, en realidad estoy tratando de ganar tiempo mientras pienso en algo.

Hay algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención. Al resto de los Caballeros suele pedírseles que actúen. A mí me piden que piense, como si nadie se diera cuenta de que hay momentos en que no me siento capaz de pensar con claridad. Como cuando me perdí en el desierto.

Aquella vez todo a mi alrededor se veía igual, un infinito de arena amarilla y cielo amarillo. Era como estar rodeado de fuego. No había huellas detrás de mí, y no lograba orientarme porque el sol parecía abarcar todo el cielo. Era como si aquello no tuviera principio ni fin y yo estaba perdido en medio de ninguna parte, así que cuando encontré el manantial fue tan de repente que creí estarlo imaginando. Argelia es así.

Llegué al diminuto oasis todavía sin poder creerlo y, lógicamente, lo primero que hice fue caer de rodillas junto al manantial y beber... Grave error.

Tardé varios tragos en darme cuenta del sabor del agua. No se supone que el agua tenga sabor, pero aquella era amarga. Agua muerta, por decirlo de alguna manera, envenenada, imposible de beber.

Vomité de inmediato, y cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando también, aunque estaba demasiado deshidratado como para tener lágrimas. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que se puede llorar sin derramar una sola lágrima.

Me dije a mí mismo que iba a morir ahí. Debía haber cruzado una franja del desierto como parte de una prueba de supervivencia y había fallado miserablemente. Lo único bueno era que con eso terminaría todo y ya no tendría que preocuparme por volver a la Fundación, ni por obtener la armadura, ni por ver unicornios en el desierto...

Una de las primeras cosas que le escuché decir a mi Maestro fue que antes de ser capaces de considerarnos candidatos para la armadura debíamos empezar a ver unicornios. Semanas después, algunos de los aprendices opinaban que había estado refiriéndose a alucinaciones provocadas por el calor y el agotamiento.

Pero fue precisamente ese día cuando empecé a ver unicornios, cuando ya estaba al límite de mi resistencia y sólo me quedaba morir junto al agua que no podía beber. Por supuesto, al principio pensé que estaba alucinando.

Escuché un galope y levanté la mirada. Durante unos minutos creí que se trataba de una manada de caballos salvajes, pero cuando pasaron cerca de mí, sin disminuir la velocidad en ningún momento, pude ver los cuernos.

Los unicornios de Argelia no son como los unicornios japoneses (bueno, eso lo supe después) que son más bien solitarios (algo parecido ocurre con la mayoría de los unicornios europeos), los de África tienen en común con sus parientes americanos la preferencia por vivir en manadas, entre más grandes, mejor.

Y sus colores... no son blancos y luminosos como la mayor parte de los unicornios; varían del violeta al negro azabache, siempre colores enteros, jamás una mancha o una variación en el tono. Tampoco son pequeños y suaves. Son grandes, como caballos árabes, fuertes y poderosos, hermosos... y una manada de unicornios al galope es un espectáculo hipnotizante y aterrador. Aún no logro acostumbrarme a eso, siempre que los veo correr lo hago con el corazón en la boca y una punzada de terror, aunque sepa que no hay por qué temer. La misma sensación que provoca ver la lava deslizándose por la ladera de un volcán aunque uno se encuentre a una distancia segura y, por supuesto, los unicornios son mucho más veloces que la lava.

Lo que vi no era una estampida, como pensé en el primer momento, simplemente les gusta moverse así de rápido mientras patrullan su territorio. Yo no era una amenaza y por eso pasaron junto a mí sin prestarme atención, excepto uno.

Disminuyó su velocidad pero no se detuvo del todo, trotó un poco a mi alrededor y yo no me atrevía a moverme mientras él parecía estar examinándome. Desde el primer momento me pareció "sentir" una sonrisa en él. No creo que pueda explicarlo bien. Los unicornios no sonríen como los seres humanos, para ellos una sonrisa no es una expresión física sino un estado emocional... hay que tener un poco de empatía para poder captar una sonrisa de esas, modestia aparte.

Con todo, para entonces me había dado cuenta de que no estaba más allá del miedo como había pensado hasta ese momento y entre más se acercaba a mí el unicornio, más aterrorizado y paralizado estaba yo. Entonces tocó mi frente con su cuerno.

Tampoco en eso se parecen a sus parientes europeos, el muy chistoso me golpeó, con fuerza. Dolió, en serio. Caí de espaldas preguntándome si en lugar de obtener la armadura iba a acabar asesinado por un supuesto herbívoro.

Estaba empezando a dudar de que los unicornios fueran herbívoros.

Y entonces lo escuché reír por primera vez. La primera de muchas veces, nunca he sabido si Enki se ríe del universo en general o sólo de mí, pero sólo una vez lo he visto serio.

En todo caso, su risa me molestó todavía más que el golpe que me había dado.

-¡Bueno! ¡Me alegra mucho que te diviertas tanto! –le dije, con todo el sarcasmo que pude y sin detenerme a pensar si podría entenderme.

-La situación es graciosa, créeme. ¿Estás perdido, niño?

¡¿"Niño"?! Bueno, yo tenía diez años, tal vez el unicornio no estaba demasiado equivocado.

-Yo... -¿qué se le dice a un animal mitológico que aparece de repente y te pregunta si estás perdido?... la verdad, supongo-. Sí.

-¿Eres de los chicos de Denali? Oh, sí, claro, por supuesto, cada año le envían aprendices más jóvenes. Y tontos. Así que te perdiste... ¿en una prueba de supervivencia o de orientación? Ambas cosas, supongo -sin dejar de hablar, se acercó al manantial y tocó el agua con su cuerno, mucho más gentilmente que a mí, por cierto-. Un día de estos le diré a Denali lo que opino de sus ideas sobre la educación, listo... ¿Querías agua, no? Bebe.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

Había muchos peros, sin embargo decidí hacerle caso y, para mi asombro, el agua se había vuelto potable. Decididamente, yo no sabía mucho sobre los unicornios en aquel entonces.

Cuando volví a levantar la mirada, el unicornio estaba mirándome y parecía un tanto intrigado aunque no dejaba de sonreír como si hubiera algún chiste en todo eso.

-El norte queda hacia allá –me indicó con la cabeza-. Yo soy Enki.

Resultó que estábamos a dos kilómetros del campamento. Me sentí bastante humillado cuando me reuní con el resto para averiguar que había sido el último en completar la prueba. Por supuesto, no le dije a nadie que había estado a punto de morir de sed tan cerca de mi destino.

Descubrí además que no era el primero en ver unicornios, otros cuatro muchachos (algunos menores que yo) ya habían visto la manada e incluso habían hablado con varios unicornios: Abiram, Alkaid, Tamara y Kaled... esos eran los líderes de la manada. Enki, como lo descubrí más tarde, era uno de los unicornios de menor rango dentro del grupo.

Durante el año que siguió vi a Enki con alguna frecuencia, pero el resto de la manada se negaba a hablar conmigo, cosa que me frustraba bastante. Si le preguntaba a Enki el por qué de ese rechazo, solamente se reía y cambiaba de tema.

Llegaba a buscarme en los momentos más inesperados y daba por un hecho que yo dejaría de inmediato lo que estuviera haciendo para acompañarlo a donde quisiera guiarme para prestar atención a todo lo que quisiera enseñarme. Su costumbre me trajo problemas, porque las visitas de un unicornio no se consideraban una excusa válida para dejar labores incompletas.

A veces no podía menos que preguntarme por qué continuaba yo dirigiéndole la palabra a ese fastidio con cuatro patas.

Al final del año, mi Maestro dio orden de trasladar el campamento. Abandonamos la zona que ocupábamos cerca de una aldea y nos internamos en el desierto hasta llegar a un oasis del que mis condiscípulos y yo no teníamos idea que existiera. No era como otros oasis, éste tenía un verdadero manantial, casi un río (todo un tesoro en ese lugar) que nacía directamente de una piedra y llenaba un pequeño estanque sin salida, la evaporación por el calor era más que suficiente para encargarse de que no se desbordara nunca.

-Quizá podamos pescar algo –comentó uno de los muchachos mayores luego de contemplar maravillado el agua.

-Imposible –respondió el Maestro-. Es un manantial de cristal, corre por un lecho de piedra y el agua es tan pura que no tiene microorganismos... no hay peces ni plantas en esta agua porque no tiene con qué iniciar una cadena alimenticia.

Un manantial de cristal... la sola palabra parecía mágica y era un lugar del que resultaba demasiado fácil enamorarse. Suele suceder con los lugares donde se concentra la magia.

-No estamos aquí para contemplar el paisaje –continuó mi Maestro, luego de notar nuestras miradas embobadas-. Estamos aquí para ayudar a los unicornios.

Fue entonces cuando notamos que la manada estaba ahí. Ah, sí, también aprendimos que los unicornios pueden moverse muy silenciosamente, cuando quieren hacerlo.

Abiram tomó la palabra entonces y nos explicó que el manantial de cristal era su principal refugio en el desierto y que se encontraba en peligro en ese momento. Puntualmente, una vez cada cien años, las anfisbenas atacan a la manada con la esperanza de contaminar el manantial con su veneno en el momento en que el poder de los unicornios es más bajo, cuando la luna se encuentra más lejos de la Tierra. Esa vez los líderes de la manada querían atacar primero y habían pedido ayuda a mi Maestro, quien les habían asegurado que sus aprendices sabrían apoyar a los unicornios en el combate.

¿Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando resultó que yo sería el único aprendiz que no participaría del ataque?

Mi Maestro simplemente me dijo que me quedara junto al manantial y que ayudara a Enki... cuya misión en todo aquello era cuidar de los unicornios más pequeños mientras todos los demás iban a la batalla.

-No me habías dicho que fueras la niñera aquí –le reclamé a Enki en cuanto nos quedamos solos.

-No es tan grave como tratas de hacerlo parecer –me respondió-. Nuestro trabajo es igual de importante que el de los que se marchan, quizá más.

-¿Quedarnos cuidando a los potrillos? –grité-. ¿Qué hay de importante en eso cuando son los demás quienes van a salvar el manantial?

-¿Y si los demás fracasan?

Curioso, no se me había ocurrido que existiera esa posibilidad hasta que Enki la mencionó.

-Si los demás fracasan, las anfisbenas tendrán el camino libre hasta aquí y sólo estaremos tú y yo entre su veneno y el manantial. Pero si llegan a matar a los potrillos ya no importará lo que pase con el manantial.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Porque aún si las anfisbenas llegaran a envenenar el agua, un solo unicornio bastaría para purificarla de nuevo, pero si los unicornios adultos mueren en el combate y los potrillos son exterminados, ¿quién salvará al agua? Es bueno estar dispuestos a dar la vida en combate, pero también es bueno estar dispuestos a sobrevivir al combate.

-¿Pero Abiram y los otros...?

-Ellos van al frente y atacarán a las anfisbenas para proteger al resto de la manada, tal vez tengan éxito y tal vez no. Y si no tienen éxito o si las anfisbenas tienen un segundo grupo para atacar aquí mientras ellos están lejos, entonces será nuestro turno, y ojalá no llegue nunca. Por eso estamos aquí. Somos la última línea de defensa.

Supe que tenía razón, pero de todas formas preferí no admitírselo demasiado pronto, me senté junto a él, refunfuñando.

-¿Pero tenemos que ser nosotros precisamente quienes nos quedemos atrás?

El unicornio apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y fue como un abrazo.

-Bueno, el que estés aquí es culpa mía.

Aparté su cabeza de un empujón.

-¡¿Qué?!

¡Otra vez se estaba riendo!

-Porque si salimos con vida de esto, tú serás el Caballero del Unicornio.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

Y fue entonces cuando, por primera y única vez, vi a Enki ponerse serio.

-Yo no miento, Jabu de Monoceros. Fui yo quien te escogió entre todos tus compañeros y es la decisión de la manada que tú seas el próximo servidor de Atenea que esté bajo nuestra protección.

-¡Pero los demás unicornios ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra!

-Porque aún no has reclamado la armadura. Hasta entonces sólo puede hablarte tu Guía. Y ese soy yo.

-...¿Por qué sí le hablan a los otros aprendices?

-¿Por qué no? Son agradables y buenos conversadores.

Definitivamente, la manera de pensar de un caballo está bastante lejos de la de un humano...

-¡¿Por una vez en la vida, podrías hablarme claro?! Si de verdad quieren que sea Caballero, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme atrás?

-Es lo que he tratado de enseñarte desde el principio, Jabu. El Caballero del Unicornio rara vez está en la vanguardia entre los Caballeros de Atenea. Es uno de los últimos defensores.

Entonces lo comprendí todo: ¿de qué sirve enfrentar al enemigo y dar la vida por la diosa si después de la batalla ella queda desprotegida? Sí, lo entendí entonces, pero no quise admitirlo delante de Enki.

De hecho, después de eso no le dirigí la palabra en unos cuantos meses.

Si sobrevivimos y puedo volver a Algeria, tendré que pasar por la vergüenza de buscarlo y decirle que tenía razón en eso también, como en todo.

Hay días en que de verdad lo odio.

-¿Qué haremos, Jabu?

-Nos quedaremos aquí. Protegeremos a la Señorita.

Los demás pueden reírse todo lo que quieran. Dudo que puedan comprender lo que aprendí en el manantial, al menos no todavía, primero necesitan crecer antes de darse cuenta de algunas cosas. Como que el dragón es solitario por naturaleza, que sólo existió un pegaso en la mitología, y sólo un fénix, que el cisne es un ave migratoria, que Andrómeda estaba destinada desde siempre a pasar por un martirio antes de conocer otra cosa.

Tampoco podrían darse cuenta de que los lobos, los leones y los osos son animales territoriales, al igual que la Hidra de Lerna. No podrían darse cuenta de que el unicornio nunca ataca primero. No...

No sabrían ver que estos cinco signos tienen buenos motivos para quedarse atrás mientras ellos buscan al enemigo. Nosotros cinco no somos los valientes guerreros que buscan al Mal y lo destruyen, somos los que se quedan atrás y defienden lo que es realmente importante cuando ya los héroes han caído.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun... y tal vez Ikki... serán los primeros en el ataque esta vez y todas las que sigan después. Son los mejores guerreros al servicio de Atenea.

Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Ban y yo seremos siempre los últimos en entrar en acción y, como dijo Enki, ojalá nunca llegue nuestro turno, porque somos los que permaneceremos siempre cerca de la Señorita y mientras los otros cinco enfrentan al enemigo y salvan al mundo, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que tengan un lugar al cual volver y una diosa a la cual servir.

Porque somos la última línea de defensa.

**fin**

**Notas:**

Abiram = "Con el padre jefe" en hebreo.

Alkaid = "El jefe" en árabe.

Kaled = "Inmortal" en árabe.

Tamara = "Palmera" en hebreo.

Enki = "Señor de la Tierra" en asirio.

Anfisbena = "doble andadora", se trata de una serpiente mítica de dos cabezas (una a cada extremo) y veneno mortal.


	6. La Mansión de las Rosas

**La mansión de las rosas**

-¿Dónde está Afrodita?

Ninguno de los otros lo había visto. Saga se volvió hacia el espectro que les servía como guía y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-¿Te refieres a Afrodita de Piscis? –preguntó el espectro, luego de rascarse la cabeza con aire confundido.

-Justamente.

-Hum. ¿No bastará con ustedes cinco? –la mirada del espectro recorrió a Shion, Shura, Kamus y Máscara Mortal antes de volver a Saga, los cinco antiguos servidores de Atenea ya vestían los sapuris y estaban listos para iniciar su misión.

-Lo necesitamos para completar el equipo. ¿Quieres o no que la misión se cumpla?

-Debería haber estado conmigo en el Flegetón –apuntó MM.

-Tú estabas ahí por algún error, debías estar en el Cocito, junto con el resto de los traidores –espetó Shura.

-Basta –advirtió Saga antes de que aquello escalara.

-Síganme –dijo el espectro-. Los llevaré donde está.

El espectro, no un guerrero sino un simple fantasma descarnado que hacía las veces de recadero, no parecía contento mientras les indicaba el camino hasta un lugar de los Campos Elíseos que no habían podido ver hasta entonces, excepto desde muy lejos. Llegaron hasta una amplia casa que se levantaba no muy lejos de un bosque, con una magnífica vista a los campos floridos. La propiedad estaba además rodeada por un jardín de rosas absolutamente perfecto.

-¿Seguro que esto es parte del infierno? –preguntó MM.

-La llaman La Mansión de las Rosas –gruñó el espectro, haciendo un chasquido que más bien sonó a huesos rotos que a chasquido de lengua-. El alma de su amigo debe permanecer aquí entre una reencarnación y la siguiente.

-Y mientras tanto, me deja a mí olvidado en el Flegetón, esto lo vamos a tener que hablar…

Tras dar algunas vueltas por avenidas bordeadas de rosales, tratando de encontrar el camino más directo hacia la casa (y luego de algunos comentarios de Shura acerca de la obsesión de Piscis con los laberintos), escucharon sollozos que provenían de algún lugar cercano.

Sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, siguieron los sollozos y encontraron a una persona que estaba sentada en un columpio, llorando con desconsuelo.

-¡Afrodita! –exclamó MM, adelantándose a los demás.

-¡¿Otra vez llorando?! –exclamó Shura en voz baja.

Kamus lo miró con desconcierto, ¿"otra vez"?

Afrodita se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, pero no se movió del columpio ni levantó la mirada.

-¿Te dejaron visitarme? Qué bueno, me hacías falta, maldito cangrejo.

-Tienes que estar realmente grave para decir eso en voz alta. No vengo solo, sardina.

Afrodita lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de bajar de nuevo la cabeza.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Acompáñanos, Afrodita, tenemos una misión –dijo Saga.

-Hum. Si implica salir de los límites del jardín, no va a ser tan sencillo como levantarme y seguirlos.

-¿Estás poniendo "peros"? –MM le dio un leve empujón al columpio-. Bueno, no sé ni por qué me sorprende, yo tampoco tendría muchas ganas de irme. ¿Cómo le haces para tener privilegios hasta en el mismo Infierno?

-¿De qué privilegios hablas?

-Esta casa, este jardín. Yo llevo rato ahogándome sin ahogarme del todo en un río de sangre hirviendo mientras que tú disfrutas de un chalet.

-Esta no es mi casa, solo vivo aquí… Quiero decir, solo permanezco aquí.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Saga.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de Albafika de Piscis?

-Fue uno de tus predecesores.

Afrodita asintió.

-Tuvo una bella muerte, luchó hasta el último segundo defendiendo la aldea de Rodorio ante uno de los tres Jueces. Cuando su alma llegó aquí, no hallaron culpa alguna en él y lo destinaron a pasar la eternidad en los Campos Elíseos. El mismo Juez que acabó con su vida quiso recompensarlo, como una muestra de su admiración, y creó para él esta casa, la Mansión de las Rosas… Y, como el único deseo que tuvo Albafika en vida fue formar parte de una familia, ese juez permitió que lo acompañara el alma de su Maestro y luego sacó del Pozo de Gea el alma de un niño que murió antes de nacer y la trajo aquí, para que completara la ilusión.

-¿El qué de Gea?

-El lugar al que van las almas de los niños que no pudieron nacer, ahí esperan hasta que sea el momento de intentarlo de nuevo… En serio, cangrejo, ¿es que no ponías atención a tu Maestro? Él fue quien nos habló del Pozo de Gea –Afrodita sacudió la cabeza con fastidio, pero continuó sentado en el columpio.

-Entonces… Espera un momento, ¿tú recuerdas haber estado aquí antes de nacer? ¿O… oye, naciste o no naciste?

-Según me dijeron, la primera vez que intenté nacer mi madre sufrió una pérdida y… ni siquiera llegó a enterarse, era demasiado pronto y creyó que solo había sido un retraso. En todo caso, el Juez me trajo para que fuera el hijo adoptivo de Albafika, para cumplir su sueño. Y todo funcionó bastante bien hasta que los otros Jueces lo descubrieron. Fue un gran escándalo, porque yo debía estar con las otras almas de los nonatos, no aprendiendo a crear rosas.

-¿Por…?

-Son cosas que se debe aprender estando en el mundo material. Y tenían razón, desgraciadamente: uno de los motivos por los que mi sangre no llegó a ser tan venenosa como la de mis predecesores fue precisamente el que no necesité aprender las técnicas de las rosas una vez que llegué al Santuario, ¿recuerdas que las logré al primer intento? –Afrodita dejó escapar una risa breve, carente de humor-. Lo normal es que un aprendiz de Piscis no logre crear las rosas sin el veneno en su sangre. No es que me queje, claro, no después de saber lo mucho que sufrió Albafika por la falta de contacto humano, pero lo único bueno de haber muerto tan joven es el saber que jamás habría podido entrenar un aprendiz, el intercambio de sangre me habría matado demasiado pronto.

-Suficiente –interrumpió Saga-. Levántate de una buena vez, Afrodita, estás desperdiciando tiempo que no tenemos.

-¿Alguna vez te ha servido de algo meterme prisa? Intento explicarte por qué no puedo salir de los límites del jardín…

-¡Afrodita! –llamó una voz.

Shion se apartó de ellos y dio unos pasos hacia la persona que se acercaba, un hombre que aparentaba la misma edad que Afrodita, y que tenía un extraordinario parecido con el Caballero de Piscis.

-¡¿Albafika?! –exclamó Shion.

-¿Shion? ¿Qué haces aquí… y ataviado de esa manera? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Saludos, Albafika de Piscis –interrumpió el espectro.

-Saludos, fantasma. ¿Qué te trae por la Mansión de las Rosas?

-Lamentablemente, malas nuevas. Tu hijo ha sido llamado para realizar una misión en nombre de Hades.

Albafika pareció desconcertado por unos instantes.

-Afrodita es solo un niño. ¿Qué clase de misión pretenden encomendarle?

-No ha sido mi decisión y lamento perturbar a tu familia, pero el… niño debe ponerse en camino.

Afrodita finalmente se levantó del columpio y dio dos pasos hacia ellos, pero Albafika lo sujetó por una mano y lo obligó a colocarse detrás de él.

-¿De qué se trata, fantasma? ¿Minos está enterado de esto?

El espectro señaló a los otros cinco con un movimiento de cabeza que hizo crujir sus huesos.

-Estos se han ofrecido para ir al Santuario y volver con la cabeza de Atenea como un tributo para Hades.

Los ojos de Albafika se agrandaron con incredulidad por un instante.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi hijo no participará en algo así!

-Yo no soy tu hijo…

-¡Silencio, Afrodita!

-No es tu decisión, Albafika.

-Te lo advierto, fantasma, no sería la primera vez que deba enfrentarme en combate a servidores de Hades.

-Ambos sabemos cómo terminó esa historia.

-Afrodita, ve a casa, busca al Maestro Lugonis y quédate con él hasta que yo te llame.

-Espera, Albafika –interrumpió Shion.

-…¿Shion?... ¿Pero qué…?

-Es necesario que Afrodita venga con nosotros. Si alguna vez merecí tu amistad, lo dejarás acompañarnos.

Albafika dudó unos instantes, sin soltar la mano de Afrodita.

-Es mi hijo… Ya me lo arrebataron una vez, lo enviaron al ciclo de las reencarnaciones y esperé por él durante años. Ahora ha vuelto a casa. Por fin ha vuelto a casa… ¿y tú me pides que te lo confíe? ¡¿Me viste morir protegiendo a los aldeanos de Rodorio, al Santuario y Atenea, y me pides que te entregue a mi hijo para traicionar a la diosa?!

-Albafika… -por una vez en la vida, Shion se quedó sin palabras.

Albafika los miró uno a uno. Saga tuvo la extraña sensación de que parecía conocerlos a pesar de que no se habían encontrado nunca.

Afrodita se soltó de su mano.

-Voy a ir con ellos –declaró.

-De ninguna manera. Ve a casa de inmediato.

-¡No voy a obedecer tus órdenes!

-¡Soy tu padre, Afrodita, haz lo que te digo!

-¡No eres mi padre, ni siquiera somos parientes!

-¡Ya basta, Afrodita de Piscis! ¡No seas insolente conmigo! ¡Estás castigado por el resto de la semana!

-Sardina, ¿es mi imaginación o te acaban de retar como a un crío?

-¿Cómo me ves tú? –preguntó Afrodita, exasperado.

-Pues… como siempre, con lástima. ¿Por?

-Te pregunto si te parezco un adulto o un niño, cangrejo estúpido.

-Tienes el mismo aspecto que tenías la última vez que te vi antes de que nos mataran a ambos.

-Pues él –Afrodita señaló al desconcertado Albafika con un aspaviento- está viendo a un niño de diez años. ¡Es en serio! Todo aquí funciona según como él desee verlo, y si él desea verme como a un niño de diez años por el resto de la eternidad, eso es justo lo que va a ver. Saga, tu amigo no puede pedirle que entienda, él _no puede_ entender. ¿Ya viste cómo reacciona cuando le digo que no somos familia? Ni siquiera logra considerar el dato porque la sola idea es imposible dentro de este jardín. Esta es _su_ fantasía, el sueño ideal sobre el que está construido _su_ paraíso.

-¿Y no puedes salir de aquí si él no lo permite? ¿Cómo saliste de aquí para nacer?

-Él lo permitió porque Minos le dijo que era necesario para que yo pudiera tomar el lugar que me correspondía como Caballero de Piscis. Pero, ¿qué crees? Resulta que ahora que ya morí, Albafika piensa que lo lógico es que me quede aquí por el resto de la eternidad, y eso es justo lo que va a suceder, no hay nada que pueda hacerse al respecto, a menos que él lo quiera... Y ya viste que no quiere.

Saga suspiró, mitad exasperado, mitad dolido.

-Sería muy bueno que tuviéramos tiempo como para sentarnos a hablar y convencerlo, pero no es posible. Vendrás con nosotros aunque tu padre se oponga. Lucharemos todos contra él, si es necesario.

-No hablarás en serio –replicó Afrodita, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No hay _tiempo,_ Afrodita –insistió Saga.

Albafika contempló a los guerreros de armaduras negras tomar posiciones contra él, listos para iniciar un combate. Incluso Shion se había sumado al grupo. Shion, al que siempre había considerado un digno servidor de Atenea… Entonces tomó una decisión y avanzó hacia ellos.

-No será necesario, Shion –declaró-. Mi hijo no irá con ustedes: yo tomaré su lugar.

Eso no era lo que quería Saga, de ninguna manera. Un Caballero que había muerto peleando por Atenea y por la Orden no obedecería sus instrucciones. Los Espectros que los vigilaban no se confiarían de ellos si Albafika los acompañaba y, aunque lo hicieran, Albafika sin duda alguna intentaría algo para conseguir salvar a la diosa. Eso echaría a perder toda la estrategia. Tenían que llevar a Afrodita o partir sin él…

-¡Estás loco, Albafika! –exclamó Afrodita.

-Ya me has discutido bastante, hijo, ve a casa o te llevaré yo mismo. Dile al Maestro que…

-¡Es que no entiendes!

-¡Ya basta, Afrodita, no quiero tener que castigarte frente a ellos!

-¡Pero es que…!

-¡Silencio!

-¡PAPÁ! –gritó Afrodita.

Finalmente tenía toda la atención de Albafika, que había volteado a mirarlo y lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas así desde que volviste…

Luego de lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a MM, que parecía a punto de atragantarse con su propia risa, Afrodita se concentró en Albafika.

-Nos deshonrarás a ambos si tomas mi lugar –explicó, con voz calmada.

-¿Afrodita?

-Tú juraste ser leal a Atenea cuando ganaste la armadura de Piscis, pero yo juré ser leal al Patriarca y mi Patriarca ha venido hasta aquí a buscarme, ¿cómo podría desobedecer una orden suya?

Albafika miró alarmado a Shion.

-¡¿Shion…?!

-No, yo –intervino Saga.

-¿Lo armaste Caballero y no lo hiciste jurar por Atenea? –exclamó Shion.

-Ni a él ni a ninguno de los que tomaron el manto bajo mis órdenes: todos ellos juraron serme leales.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué no me encontraste en la parte del infierno que corresponde a los traidores? –le dijo MM a Shura-. Levanté mi mano en contra de una diosa, pero jamás traicioné a nadie.

-Ya veo… -murmuró Shura-. En realidad fue muy astuto.

-Era la acción más lógica –murmuró Saga, incómodo.

Albafika bajó la cabeza, era evidente que estaba luchando contra las lágrimas.

-Cáncer –llamó de repente.

-¿Quién, yo? –replicó MM, desconcertado.

-Si alguna vez fuiste digno de la constelación que representas, ¿puedes prometerme que cuidarás de mi hijo?

MM tardó en responder, consciente de que las miradas de los demás estaban fijas en él.

-Conozco a tu _bebé_ desde que alguien lo dejó en una canasta en la entrada del Santuario. Yo fui quien lo encontró y no he podido deshacerme de él desde entonces. Ten la seguridad de que no voy a dejarlo solo.

Albafika asintió.

-Gracias, Cáncer. Afrodita, sea lo que sea que vas a hacer con ellos… ten cuidado. Y no olvides el camino de regreso.

-Por eso no te preocupes.

-Soy tu padre, preocuparme es mi trabajo.

Al ir alejándose de la mansión, rumbo a las puertas del Inframundo, ninguno se atrevió a comentar el que Afrodita se detuviera en un par de ocasiones y mirara hacia atrás.

Excepto MM.

-Ya lo verás de nuevo, sardina. Apuesto que en menos de diez minutos después de que lleguemos al Santuario.

-¿Tan convencido estás de que no puedes enfrentar a los otros? No esperaba oírte admitir tu propia inutilidad –replicó Afrodita, sonriente.

-No, sardina, eres tú el que no va a durar ni diez minutos lejos de _papá,_ y yo voy a tener que acompañarte de regreso, para que no te pierdas por el camino.

Afrodita rió por fin, una carcajada alegre que despertó ecos imposibles en el terreno desolado.

-¡Admítelo, cangrejo, lo que quieres es que mi padre te adopte!

Shion sacudió la cabeza y miró a Saga con una media sonrisa.

-Estos dos me recuerdan a tu hermano –comentó.

Saga suspiró con tristeza.

-También a mí, Maestro.


	7. Aleluya

**Nota previa: **este fic se ubica al principio de la Saga de Hades y, con un poco de imaginación, podría considerarse que es compañero de "Ligeramente equivocado".

* * *

**Aleluya**

_Mi amor, ya he estado antes aquí  
Conozco estos salones, por estos pisos caminé  
Solía vivir en soledad antes de conocerte.  
Veo ahora ondear tu bandera triunfal en el arco de mármol  
Y sé  
Que el amor no es una marcha victoriosa:  
Es un triste y roto Aleluya._

-Estoy dispuesta a morir –dijo Atenea.

Kanon estuvo a punto de dejar caer la taza de té.

Deseó poder decir muchas cosas. Preguntar, por ejemplo, si se había vuelto loca de repente o si era que ya estaba loca de nacimiento. O por qué pensaba que morir y dejar a todos en manos de la suerte era una buena idea.

Toda su elocuencia lo abandonó y solamente pudo pronunciar una sílaba.

-¿Uh?

Se encontraban en una parte del Palacio que (de eso estaba bien seguro) no había tenido ese aspecto quince años antes: lo que había sido un simple gabinete privado ahora era un saloncito de té estilo japonés, incluyendo el detalle de tener que estar incómodamente sentado (desde su punto de vista) en una especie de esterilla puesta en el suelo.

Sabía (demasiado bien para su paz mental, desgraciadamente) que estaba recibiendo un inmenso honor al ser partícipe de la ceremonia del té, una distinción propia de un samurái, y eso solo servía para aumentar su sensación de torpeza, incluso cuando la diosa comentó con una sonrisa gentil que no había esperado que él supiera seguir los pasos de la ceremonia.

Deseaba no tener que admitir nunca que sabía lo que debía hacer gracias a un cómic llamado "Usagi Yojimbo".

Se daba cuenta de que la diosa intentaba tratarlo de una manera que lo hiciera sentirse cómodo (a pesar de la ceremonia), ella hablaba con humor, apelaba a juegos de palabras… alguien debía haberle dicho que esa era la forma en que hablaba él, o quizá había estado estudiándolo a lo largo de sus conversaciones anteriores. Se había esforzado por sacarle una sonrisa (sin éxito, porque solo estaba consiguiendo desconcertarlo)… y luego le había soltado los detalles de su plan para derrotar a Hades.

En medio de todo (enojo, miedo, exasperación, inquietud…) el sentimiento que predominaba en él era decepción.

Viajar al Hades en compañía de Shaka.

Presentarse ante el soberano del Inframundo.

Ofrecerle su muerte a cambio de detener el Gran Eclipse.

…Y si Hades aceptaba semejante oferta (¿una vida a cambio del dominio sobre el mundo entero? …¿no se había dado cuenta de que, si el Gran Eclipse se completaba, Hades tendría dominio sobre la Tierra y, _además,_ la muerte de Atenea, totalmente gratis?), si aceptaba… ¿Qué pasaría con Shaka, que la habría acompañado hasta ese sitio? ¿Pretendía que el Caballero de Virgo se quedara ahí parado y la dejara morir, traicionando todos sus juramentos? ¿Iba a morir y dejarlo abandonado en pleno campo enemigo, para que se las arreglara como pudiera a partir de ese momento? ¿Qué clase de general le hace eso a sus soldados?

¿Y si Hades no aceptaba (como era lo más lógico), entonces, _qué?_ ¿Luchar contra él con todos sus recursos?

_¿Qué_ recursos?

Quedaban menos de la mitad de los Caballeros de Oro; casi, pero casi nada de los Caballeros de Plata… ¡y ella misma le había ordenado a los cinco más fuertes entre sus Caballeros de Bronce que no se acercaran al Santuario hasta nueva orden!

¿Y solamente iba a explicarle el plan _a él?_ Claro, porque Shaka no aceptaría jamás esa completa ausencia de lógica. Desgraciadamente, ella parecía creer que Kanon era el único que podía resistir semejante golpe mental sin sufrir un ataque de histeria.

Atenea no solo estaba suicidándose: estaba "suicidando" también a lo que quedaba de sus seguidores.

Pensar que, quince años antes, escuchar todas esas sandeces brotando de los labios de Atenea habría sido el cumplimiento de todos sus sueños. La demostración de que había descendido sobre ella (antes que sobre cualquier otro de los Olímpicos de su generación) la locura de los dioses, la tan temida locura que los enviaba en una espiral de destrucción a menos que una generación más joven los detuviera, de la misma manera que Cronos tuvo que detener a Urano antes de que destruyera la creación de Gea, igual que como Zeus tuvo que detener a Cronos antes de que acabara con toda la sangre nueva…

Ese plan descabellado era la justificación de todos los argumentos que le había dado a Saga en el Cabo Sunión…

De alguna manera, logró controlarse y habló con calma.

-Haremos que funcione, Alteza.

Sí, el plan no tenía sentido, pero él había logrado poner en marcha (y llevar a buen puerto) cosas más descabelladas. Haría modificaciones aquí y allá (la mayoría, sin decírselas a ella) y encontraría la manera de coordinarlo todo de manera que hubiera alguna esperanza…

-Quiero que guardes esto por el momento.

Atenea acababa de entregarle una caja, la miró interrogante y ella le indicó con un ademán que podía abrirla.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver el contenido y ahí fue cuando empezó a temer por su propia cordura más que por la de la diosa.

-Esto es…

-La daga de los sacrificios que Saga iba a usar para matarme hace años. En este momento él, Kamus, Shura, Máscara Mortal, Afrodita y Shion se dirigen hacia aquí, los servidores de Hades los han enviado a matarme…

Estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie de un salto y llamar al resto de la Orden para organizar las defensas. Quizá si los capturaban ilesos habría alguna manera de salvarlos, porque ellos solo atacarían a la diosa si estuvieran siendo controlados o… Pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes al respecto, Alteza?

-Que no se les impida el paso.

Diablos.

-Dejarlos entrar… -repitió, tratando de no sonar incrédulo.

-Y cuando lleguen ante mí, le darás la caja a Saga. Que sea él quien me mate.

¿Eso sería una prueba más a su fe? La fe en la diosa, que había encontrado en el Santuario Submarino… y que acababa de perder en ese saloncito de té… ¿Estaba tratando de averiguar si él sería capaz de entregarle aquello a su hermano sin decirle "te lo dije" en algún momento?

¿Era su penitencia destrozarle el corazón de esa manera a Saga, que nunca había perdido la fe en ella?

-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, Kanon –dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Él bebió un sorbo más de té, solo para impedirse a sí mismo responderle a la diosa con un completamente sarcástico "aleluya".

_No es un grito a media noche  
No es alguien que ha visto por fin la luz  
Es un frío y roto Aleluya._

_Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya._

_Dices que juré en vano por Su Nombre  
Ni siquiera sé cuál Nombre es.  
Pero, si alguna vez lo hice, ¿en qué te afecta a ti?  
Hay un relámpago de luz en cada palabra  
Y por eso no importa qué versión escuchaste,  
Si el cántico sagrado o mi destrozado Aleluya._

_Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya._

_Hice lo mejor que pude, que no fue gran cosa.  
No era capaz de sentir, por eso intenté tocar.  
Hablé con la verdad, sin ánimo de engañarte.  
Y aunque todo termine en un desastre  
Estaré de pie ante el Señor de las Canciones  
Sin que a mi lengua acuda nada más que "Aleluya"._

_Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya._

* * *

**Notas:**

Esto fue escrito originalmente para el Summer Song Fest, en la página Saint Seiya Yaoi, dentro de la categoría de "Fics no yaoi", claro.

El cómic "Usagi Yojimbo", de Stan Sakai, es un excelente cómic que recomiendo a todo el que desee aproximarse un poco a la cultura japonesa (de hecho, en Estados Unidos hay escuelas que lo usan con ese propósito), el autor, estadounidense hijo de japoneses, creó las aventuras de Usagi (un conejo samurái convertido en ronin por la muerte de su Señor) basándose en la biografía de Miyamoto Musashi un samurái real, autor del Libro de los Cinco Anillos. La narrativa de Sakai es fascinante y su atención a los detalles es maravillosa. Kanon se refiere en particular a un capítulo en el que Usagi participa en la ceremonia del té, y el autor aprovecha para explicar al lector los detalles del ritual.

La canción empleada es "Hallelujah". La letra original es en inglés, la traducción (muy libre y, por lo mismo, imperfecta) es mía. Incluyo aquí ambas versiones.

"Aleluya" es una palabra en hebreo que significa "alegría". Judíos y católicos la empleamos como una exclamación de entusiasmo y felicidad repentina; es también un tipo de cánticos sagrados, muy alegres, que alaban a Dios.

Una de las razones por las que me gusta esta canción es precisamente lo discordante que resulta escuchar un "aleluya" triste.

**"Hallelujah"  
By Leonard Cohen**

I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

* * *

**"Aleluya"  
de Leonard Cohen  
**

He escuchado que hubo un acorde secreto  
Que David interpretó y eso complació al Señor,  
Pero a ti en realidad no te interesa la música, ¿o sí?  
Esto va así:  
La cuarta, la quinta,  
Menor, mayor,  
El rey desconcertado compuso el Aleluya.

Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.

Era fuerte tu fe, pero te debían probar  
En la terraza la viste bañar,  
Su belleza en la luz de luna te venció.  
A una silla en la cocina ella te ató,  
Destrozó tu trono, tu cabello cortó  
Y de tus labios arrancó el Aleluya

Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.

Mi amor, ya he estado antes aquí  
Conozco estos salones, por estos pisos caminé  
Solía vivir en soledad antes de conocerte.  
Veo ahora ondear tu bandera triunfal en el arco de mármol  
Y sé  
Que el amor no es una marcha victoriosa:  
Es un triste y roto Aleluya.

Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.

Hubo un tiempo cuando me dejabas saber  
Lo que ocurría en realidad,  
Pero ya no confías así en mí, ¿no es verdad?  
Y recuerdo cuando me acerqué a ti,  
La paloma sagrada lo hacía también  
Y cada respirar nuestro era un Aleluya.

Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.

Quizá hay un Dios allá en lo alto,  
Pero todo lo que aprendí sobre el amor  
Fue cómo dispararle a quien te apartara de mí.  
No es un grito a media noche  
No es alguien que ha visto por fin la luz  
Es un frío y roto Aleluya.

Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.

Dices que juré en vano por Su Nombre  
Ni siquiera sé cuál Nombre es.  
Pero, si alguna vez lo hice, ¿en qué te afecta a ti?  
Hay un relámpago de luz en cada palabra  
Y por eso no importa qué versión escuchaste,  
Si el cántico sagrado o mi destrozado Aleluya.

Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.

Hice lo mejor que pude, que no fue gran cosa.  
No era capaz de sentir, por eso intenté tocar.  
Hablé con la verdad, sin ánimo de engañarte.  
Y aunque todo termine en un desastre  
Estaré de pie ante el Señor de las Canciones  
Sin que a mi lengua acuda nada más que "Aleluya".

Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya, aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya,  
Aleluya.


	8. Venid, pequeños niños

**Venid, pequeños niños  
**

El dolor era intenso, pero había soportado cosas peores.

Que no pudiera recordar ninguna en ese momento, era completamente aparte.

Intentó levantarse una vez más, fracasó nuevamente. Si no llegaban pronto los refuerzos, iba a estar en un problema realmente serio. Una mirada a su alrededor le confirmó que los demás no estaban mejor que él.

Era un mal momento para que todos estuvieran en las mismas condiciones. Tenían que levantarse, proteger a Atenea…

-¡Seiya!

La voz de Saori apenas era audible. Quizá estaba tratando de evitar que la escucharan los enemigos.

-Aquí… -dijo, o intentó decir, porque lo que salió de sus labios fue apenas un quejido.

De todos modos, la diosa debía haberlo escuchado, porque escuchó crujir algo bajo los pies de ella mientras se acercaba (¿grava? ¿huesos? Realmente no quería saberlo).

La guerra los había llevado hasta los límites del Olimpo, que para ellos tenían la forma de un inmenso anillo de guerreros muertos en eras remotas. Eran los restos del ejército de los Gigantes, derrotados por la última gran alianza de los dioses y dejados ahí para que las alimañas, el tiempo y la intemperie de encargaran de sus cuerpos.

-Seiya… -murmuró Saori.

Él apenas podía verla, sentía casi como si un velo le oscureciera la vista, pero logró darse cuenta de que la armadura de la diosa estaba destrozada y que ella tenía la cara sucia de tierra, sangre y lágrimas.

-Saori…

Quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que ellos solo necesitaban descansar un poco y que enseguida volverían al combate, pero no lo consiguió.

La furia con la que Zeus reaccionó ante la destrucción del Hades había sorprendido bastante a los Caballeros de Atenea.

La confesión de ella los sorprendió todavía más.

La princesa Atenea, la protectora de la Tierra… había estado en rebeldía contra los Olímpicos desde la Era del Mito. Todas las guerras sagradas habían sido promovidas por los dioses con el único fin de volverla al redil: obligarla a regresar al Olimpo y dejar de intervenir en la historia humana.

-Cuando el Emperador Teodosio ordenó clausurar el último templo "pagano", se terminó la era de los Olímpicos e inició oficialmente una nueva era, que queda bajo el cuidado de un poder distinto al nuestro –había tronado la voz de Zeus por todo el Santuario cuando el rey del Olimpo decidió poner las cosas en claro para los servidores de su hija-. Entonces nos retiramos y juramos, con el respeto que se debe al Dios Desconocido, no participar más de la historia humana. Viviríamos en el recuerdo y en los sueños de quienes amasen nuestros nombres a través de la literatura y el arte, pero nunca jamás recibiríamos culto ni intentaríamos mandar en las vidas ni en los corazones. Solo Atenea se mostró rebelde y pretendió saber más que el Desconocido. ¡La razón de todas estas guerras sagradas ha sido un esfuerzo inútil por salvarla antes de que atraiga sobre sí la furia del que está más allá del Olimpo! Y ella no solo se ha mantenido tercamente rebelde sino que fue capaz de herir a Hades con sus propias manos. ¡Ríndanse ahora, Caballeros de Atenea, o caigan al Averno junto con ella!

Habían luchado una vez más. Ya no por ella, sino con ella. A su lado, tan rebeldes como la diosa que esa vez (por fin) tomó las armas desde el principio para acompañarlos en la batalla.

Era absurdo desde todo punto de vista, una locura total el querer tomar el Olimpo por asalto y ahí estaba el campo sembrado de huesos para recordarles que diez Caballeros de Bronce, tres Amazonas de Plata y una diosa despojada de su fuerza divina difícilmente podrían triunfar donde habían fracasado los Titanes y los Gigantes.

Pero Seiya se levantaría una vez más para intentarlo de nuevo, de eso estaba seguro… en cuanto pudiera descansar un poco…

-Se acabó, Seiya –dijo ella, y él pudo sentir las lágrimas de la diosa cayendo sobre su frente. Quiso decirle que no, que solo le tomaría un momento el reponerse y que pronto podría continuar, pero no pudo-. Los demás están muertos. Solo quedamos tú y yo. Es suficiente, Seiya… Perdóname.

No había nada que perdonar, él había actuado por su propia y libre voluntad… quizá no desde el principio, porque Kido Mitsumasa (y después Kido Saori) lo habían chantajeado los primeros años para obligarlo a obtener la armadura de Pegaso y participar en el Torneo Galáctico, pero desde el momento en que Saori se reveló como la diosa que era, él supo que la seguiría a todas partes mientras tuviera voluntad y memoria… Quiso decirle todo eso y algunas cosas más, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

Podía percibir una presencia junto a ella. ¿Un enemigo, tal vez?

Tenía que advertirle, él ya no podía defenderla, pero ella podía luchar todavía un poco más…

_-Es suficiente, Pegaso. No la vamos a lastimar. Descansa._

"Tú estás muerto" alcanzó a pensar.

_-No se puede matar tan fácilmente a la personificación antropomórfica de un arquetipo._

"…¿Eh?"

_-Descansa, niño. La guerra terminó y es hora de descansar _–intervino otra voz.

"Tú también estás muerto." protestó Seiya.

_-Si estuviera muerto, ya hace rato que todos ustedes habrían enloquecido por falta de sueño _–reprochó la voz-._ No se puede eliminar del Cosmos algo que es indispensable para la vida._

"…¿No será que sí estoy loco, precisamente por eso?"

_-…Duerme y averígualo, Pegaso._

Casi podía escuchar las notas de una canción de cuna respaldando las palabras de ellos, intentó resistirse con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, pero la melodía se hizo más fuerte y más clara.

Alguien cantaba una canción de cuna.

No quería hacerlo, pero sus ojos se cerraron. Era imposible escapar de aquel arrullo que acompañaba a Tánatos e Hipnos.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se asombró de comprobar que no le dolía nada.

Todavía le parecía estar escuchando la música que había ayudado a los dioses de la Muerte y el Sueño, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que lo que estaba escuchando en realidad era el murmullo del agua en una fuente cercana.

-¿Seiya? ¿Estás bien?

Descubrir que los otros estaban con él lo hizo sonreír inmediatamente. Los trece de nuevo en el mismo lugar… y entonces desvió la mirada a toda prisa. Las chicas no tenían sus máscaras. Eso iba a ser un problema… en cuanto hubieran logrado salir de dondequiera que estuviesen, claro.

Todos estaban ataviados con túnicas blancas y trató de no pensar en quién o quiénes se habrían tomado el trabajo de asearlos y cambiarlos de ropa… ¿o sería que él era el único que había estado inconsciente y los demás lo habían atendido?

Miró de nuevo a Shun, que era el que estaba arrodillado junto a él y descubrió (con horror) que era el único que no vestía de blanco. La túnica de Shun era negra… y el Caballero de Andrómeda llevaba al cuello la medalla de Hades.

-¡Otra vez esto! –exclamó Seiya, e intentó arrancársela, pero la joya le propinó algo como una descarga eléctrica y tuvo que soltarla.

-No me la logro quitar –le dijo Shun-. Hemos descubierto que es mejor no tocarla, al menos de momento.

-No me digas –Seiya sacudió la mano, tenía los dedos un poco entumecidos-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el reino de mi padre –respondió una voz femenina.

Una mujer joven estaba sentada en el brocal de la fuente. Tenía la piel muy blanca, el cabello oscuro y los ojos dorados. Seiya tuvo que parpadear y sacudir la cabeza para no quedarse mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Me llamo Makaria.

Una de las hijas de Hades.

-Ya veo. ¡Muchachos… y chicas! Lo que sigue ahora es obvio, ¿no? Tenemos que escapar de aquí y encontrar a Saori…

-Eso no sucederá –advirtió Makaria.

Seiya se volvió hacia ella, irritado.

-Quiero ver que la diosa que acompaña a las almas de los justos hasta los Campos Elíseos intente detenernos cuando salgamos de aquí.

Era una fanfarronada, claro, pero necesitaba dar ánimos a los otros, que no parecían listos para ponerse en movimiento. Shun incluso había dejado escapar un suspiro, como resignado. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Puedes ver a tu Señora ahí, se encuentra bien, dentro de lo posible –Seiya miró hacia donde señalaba Makaria y descubrió a Saori, todavía vestida con la armadura que se caía a pedazos, sucia y ensangrentada, mirándolos desde lejos. Tánatos e Hipnos estaba con ella-. Pero Zeus ha dictado sentencia. Su castigo es contemplarlos a ustedes beber del Leteo y luego deberá beber ella misma.

¿El Leteo?

¿La fuente del Olvido?

-¡Eso jamás! –exclamó Seiya.

-Quiero ver que el asesino de dioses intente detener una sentencia del soberano del luciente cielo –respondió ella, con un tono similar al que había usado él para retarla.

Había una copa de oro en las manos de la princesa del Inframundo, la vio llenarla en la fuente y acercarse a ellos. Inmediatamente quiso prepararse para luchar. Era una lástima que aquella túnica blanca no fuera precisamente apropiada para un combate.

Makaria lo miró como si le pareciera graciosa su actitud, y empezó a cantar de nuevo.

Otra vez la canción de cuna.

Sin poder moverse de su sitio, retenido por la fuerza de la canción, vio a los demás beber de la copa, uno por uno. Primero Ikki. Por último, Shun.

Makaria dejó de cantar y le ofreció la copa.

-Tu turno, Pegaso.

-¡Jamás! –gritó él, que había recuperado el movimiento en el instante en que se detuvo la canción y lanzó lejos la copa de un manotazo-. ¡Nunca me rendiré!

-Está bien. Lucha hasta el último segundo, si así lo prefieres. Nadie le reprochará ese valor al noble guerrero que has sido siempre, en cada una de tus vidas.

No era Shun el que acababa de hablar, aunque eran sus labios los que se habían movido. Los ojos del Caballero de Andrómeda tenían ahora un color diferente y su cabello empezaba a volverse negro.

-Hades…

El dios le sonrió y, acto seguido, lo sujetó y lo arrastró hasta la fuente, donde lo sumergió.

Seiya luchó cuanto pudo por liberarse, pero llegó un momento en que tragó (y respiró) agua.

* * *

El prado de los Asfódelos se extendía como un jardín infinito.

El joven era una sombra más, entre muchas otras sombras que tampoco tenían recuerdos de su existencia sobre la tierra.

A veces sentía curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona había sido y por qué había sido necesario hacerlo olvidar, pero los servidores del soberano no tenían muchas respuestas.

Por eso hizo lo más lógico y se lo preguntó directamente a Hades, en una ocasión en la que el dios paseaba por ahí en compañía de sus hijas y heraldos.

Hades, que tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven (probablemente de la misma edad que la sombra) le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Fue un decreto de mi hermano Zeus y yo no puedo contrariar al rey de los dioses.

-Oh –el joven estaba decepcionado. Al apartar su mirada de Hades, contempló a las tres princesas. La más joven (que, según contaban las otras sombras, era adoptada y, aunque inmortal, no poseía poder alguno) llamó su atención por un instante. Había algo familiar en ella-. Imagino que no tiene caso insistir.

-¿Es tan malo ser una sombra sin memoria? –preguntó Hades-. Tienes la posibilidad de crear nuevos recuerdos. Si te aburre permanecer aquí, podrías trabajar en el palacio, o volver al ciclo de las rencarnaciones.

-Eso me gustaría, Majestad.

-¿Servirme o nacer?

-¿Puedo hacer ambas cosas? -Hades rió alegremente y eso animó al joven-. No es tan malo ser una sombra, Señor, es el no tener un nombre lo que me molesta.

-Comprendo –Hades se dirigió a la menor de las princesas-. Palas, hija querida. Dale un nombre a este joven para que pueda sumarse al ciclo de vida y muerte como uno de mis guerreros.

La princesa lo miró largamente.

-Pegaso –decidió-. Tiene el atrevimiento del corcel legendario.

-Entonces, ese será su nombre –aprobó Hades-. Ve a reportarte con los Jueces, sé que serás un servidor fiel.

Pegaso agradeció y empezó a caminar inmediatamente.

A sus espaldas, la princesa Makaria empezó a cantar para su padre y hermanas.

Era curioso lo familiar que le resultaba la melodía.

Todavía estaba tarareándola mientras los tres Jueces decidían dónde y cuándo le correspondería nacer esta vez.

* * *

**Nota:** el fic fue escrito originalmente para el evento Summer Song Fest en la página Saint Seiya Yaoi (en la categoría "Fics no yaoi", claro).

Utilicé a Makaria (una de las hijas de Hades, de acuerdo con la mitología griega) con una descripción que se aproxima a la que da Pale Soul en su fic "Bounds".

La canción empleada para este fic es "Come, little children" que forma parte de la banda sonora de la película "Hocus Pocus", la traducción es mía y (por lo tanto) inexacta. Por favor, imaginen que es Makaria quien está cantando.

**Venid, pequeños niños**

Venid, pequeños,  
os llevaré lejos  
hasta una tierra  
de ensueño.

Venid, pequeños  
ha llegado la hora de ir a jugar  
aquí en mi jardín  
mágico.

Seguidme, dulces niños  
el camino os mostraré  
más allá de todo el dolor  
y las penas.

No lloréis más, pobres niños,  
la vida es así,  
belleza asesina y  
pasiones.

Callad, queridos niños,  
tiene que ser así:  
la vida está cargada de fatigas  
y engaños.

Descansad ahora, pequeños míos,  
que pronto estaremos lejos  
en lo más profundo de la calma y  
el silencio.

Venid, pequeños,  
os llevaré lejos  
hasta una tierra  
de ensueño.

Venid, pequeños  
ha llegado la hora de ir a jugar  
aquí en mi jardín  
de sombras.

* * *

**Come, little children**

Come, little children,  
I'll take thee away, into a land  
Of enchantment.

Come, little children,  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden  
Of magic.

Follow, sweet children,  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and  
The sorrows.

Weep not, poor children,  
For life is this way,  
Murdering beauty and  
Passions.

Hush now, dear children,  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and  
Deceptions.

Rest now, my children,  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and  
The quiet.

Come, little children,  
I'll take thee away, into a land  
Of enchantment.

Come, little children,  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden  
Of shadows.


	9. Un plan perfecto

**Un plan perfecto **

**(Shaka + Shun, Saori + Shun, Saga + Shun) gen**

-Namaste –Shaka saludó a Shun y un instante después le puso al cuello una guirnalda de flores.

-…Namaste –murmuró Shun, y se quitó la guirnalda inmediatamente.

Shaka inclinó la cabeza con aprobación y le indicó con un ademán que entrara a la Casa de Virgo.

Luego de vacilar un instante, Shun dejó sus zapatos junto a la entrada principal y caminó para reunirse con él, eso le valió otro gesto de aprobación.

A lo largo de las horas que siguieron, Shun tuvo que esforzarse a menudo por no decir "gracias", sobre todo durante la comida, a lo largo de la cual Shaka se empeñó en servirle y hacerle comer más de lo que acostumbraba el Caballero de Bronce.

Afortunadamente recordó a tiempo en cada ocasión que "gracias" se considera en India una forma de pago y es una ofensa pagar por algo que se ofrece con generosidad.

Finalmente (y luego de que el invitado fuera rociado con agua de rosas), llegó el momento de hablar.

-Te preguntarás por qué te invité hoy.

-Sí.

-Atenea tuvo la bondad de confirmarme que mis discípulos, Shiva y Ágora, no regresarán del Hades. Eso me deja sin sucesor designado, y con el deber de buscar nuevos discípulos.

-Yo ya soy Caballero.

-Perteneces a la Casa de Virgo. Si yo muriera ahora, lo más probable sería que la armadura te eligiera a ti de inmediato como mi sucesor.

Shun entrecerró los ojos. Su primer impulso era responder "no", pero sabía lo suficiente como para no emplear esa palabra en una conversación con Shaka. "No" es una palabra ofensiva y los indios prefieren dar sus negativas en forma discreta.

-Pienso que quizá pueda ayudarte a encontrar y entrenar nuevos discípulos –ofreció en cambio.

-¿Ayudará a entrenar a mi sucesor? Eres muy joven como para alcanzar el grado de Maestro.

-Saori considera que estoy listo para tener mis propios discípulos.

-No concuerdo.

-Solo tengo una forma de confirmarlo.

-Según veo, te parece que no hay mucho que yo pueda enseñarte, joven Andrómeda.

Era un reto. Eso interesó a Shun.

-Lo admito. Sin embargo, veo que mi escepticismo no te ofende.

Shaka asintió.

-Me da la oportunidad de demostrarte que estás en un error.

Shun sonrió abiertamente por primera vez en muchos días.

-Siendo así, acepto ser tu discípulo; y me alegraré si estoy equivocado, porque lo que pueda aprender de ti me hará un mejor Maestro.

* * *

-¡Shun! –era evidente que Saori había estado esperándolo cuando regresó al palacio, ya entrada la noche. Saga estaba con ella y ambos Caballeros se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza-. ¿Hablaste con Shaka?

-Sí… El Maestro Shaka y yo empezaremos a entrenar juntos mañana. Partiremos a India la próxima semana.

-Aceptaste –la voz de Saori dejaba traslucir su sorpresa.

-Pienso que es lo mejor –la voz de Shun se tiñó de tristeza-. He pasado toda mi vida tratando de someter un poder que nunca quise. Shaka me enseñará a tener un mejor dominio de mí mismo.

-Y, además, quieres alejarte.

-Te diría "sobre todo de Ikki", pero él ya se encargó de eso –la voz de Shun no escondía su amargura-. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí antes de volver a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, pero quizá eso sea lo mejor. Necesito recuperar mi equilibrio, Saori, aunque sé que nada volverá a ser como antes.

Saori sonrió con dulzura.

-No pierdas la esperanza, las cosas llegarán a ser mejores que antes. Shaka es un buen Maestro, India es un lugar bellísimo y… todos te queremos y tenemos fe en ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Tengo que intentarlo al menos. Es algo que le debo a todos, vivos y muertos.

Saori se despidió de él con un beso en la frente y Shun se quedó a solas con Saga, que había seguido atentamente el intercambio sin decir palabra.

Shun caminó hasta donde estaba él y ambos contemplaron en silencio las estrellas.

-Ella intentó ponerte un sello –dijo Saga.

-Falló. Dejó más de la mitad de su fuerza en el Inframundo y, aunque no fuera así, soy demasiado antiguo como para que funcione en mí un simple sello de protección. Tendría que haber usado también una vasija y además separarme de mi cuerpo, como hizo con Poseidón… Pero tú ya sabes todo eso. Veo que has madurado, hace doscientos años no habrías notado algo así.

-Te hice caso: me dediqué a estudiar y aprender durante los años que he permanecido oculto. ¿Qué harás respecto del sello?

-Dejaré que crea que funcionó, eso pondrá a dormir sus temores. ¿Puedes hacerme una marca en la frente? Que parezca una quemadura –Shun sonrió- …Algo que, eventualmente, pueda cubrirse con un bindi.

Saga obedeció de inmediato.

-Listo. Pero a tus heraldos no les va a hacer gracia cuando lo vean.

-Pequeños sacrificios, sobrino. Estamos más cerca de alcanzar nuestra meta y, como te dije, estoy sorprendido (y complacido) por lo bien que has desempeñado tu parte.

Saga sonrió, un espectáculo inusual.

-Gracias, tío. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Esperaremos un poco más. Estaré en India los próximos seis años, como mínimo. Tú te quedarás aquí y serás el fiel servidor y el buen consejero que Saga siempre debió ser. Para cuando regrese, todos estarán convencidos de que Ares y Hades fueron eliminados para siempre… En unos treinta años, Atenea dormirá para esperar el próximo ciclo y nos encomendará la protección de su Orden y su Santuario. Entonces, sobrino, esta larga estrategia habrá rendido sus frutos.

Saga asintió, reflexivo.

-Debo admitir que nunca esperé que funcionara así de bien.

-Tantos siglos reprochando a los demás dioses la costumbre de tomar avatares… jamás esperaría que le hiciéramos caso y reencarnáramos como nosotros mismos. Estaba tan desesperada por expulsarme de "Shun" que no se dio cuenta de que la mía es la única alma que ha habitado este cuerpo. Tampoco lo notó al destruir mi forma falsa. ¿Alguien advirtió quién eres en realidad?

-Solo mi gemelo –Saga sonrió con tristeza-. Mi pobre Kanon. Lamenté tanto no poder poner en práctica su plan en el momento en que me lo propuso…

-Habría echado a perder una estrategia de siglos.

-Lo sé, por eso tuve que encerrarlo. No tienes idea de lo que me dolió eso… Menos mal que Poseidón ha cuidado bien de él… pero igual, ahora no encuentro cómo compensarlo por todo lo que le hice pasar.

-¿Acaso mi impetuoso sobrino, el siempre sediento de sangre, le ha cobrado afecto a un mortal?

-Nunca tuve un hermano que me quisiera –admitió Saga, con sinceridad-. Realmente… no quiero perder eso.

Shun asintió.

-Algunos de mis servidores no estarán contentos al principio, pero este hermano mortal al que tanto quieres será tratado con el mismo respeto que tú cuando todo esté consumado.

Saga asintió, pero seguía teniendo una expresión preocupada.

-Tío… ¿realmente hacemos lo correcto?

-Veo que sí te ha cambiado tu permanencia en la Orden de tu hermana. ¿tienes dudas sobre este plan o sobre las motivaciones de Zeus al pedirnos que lo pusiéramos en práctica?

-No me opongo a los ideales de Atenea. Su anhelo de mejores condiciones para la humanidad me parece loable…

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

-Es su método lo que no me gusta.

-También en eso estamos de acuerdo. Quiere que la humanidad esté libre de nuestro yugo, pero en lugar de ayudarlos a progresar para que ellos mismos se eleven hasta las estrellas, pretende derribarnos a los demás dioses. Si fuera consecuente, se derribaría primero ella misma. No temas, sobrino. No hacemos esto solo por nosotros sino también por ella. Cuando despierte en su próxima reencarnación, encontrará que sus Caballeros han sido reemplazados por nuestros servidores… y seguiremos ayudándola a contribuir al progreso de la humanidad, pero la frenaremos cada vez que intente atentar contra otro dios, seremos su freno, como lo pidió Zeus, y detendremos sus locuras.

-Así lo espero –murmuró Saga.

La reencarnación de Hades y la reencarnación de Ares continuaron contemplando las estrellas un rato más en silencio.

* * *

**Notas:**

Este fic está dedicado a las integrantes del Club Theoi Khthonioi

Escrito originalmente para participar en el evento "Cielos de Lotos" patrocinado por varios clubes de la página Saint Seiya Yaoi (con el fin de celebrar el cumpleaños de los personajes virgo de la serie), este fic participó dentro de la sección "fics no yaoi".

El ceremonial que realiza Shaka al recibir a Shun en la casa de Virgo es propio del que recibe un visitante en cualquier casa en India. Es correcto quitarse los zapatos al entrar y, si la familia ofrece una guirnalda de flores al visitante, es correcto que este se la quite de inmediato, como una señal de humildad. También, el anfitrión y toda su familia se dedican a servir al invitado y, sí, se le ofrece comida en abundancia.


End file.
